


lumiwanag ang mundo nang ika'y masilayan

by justsparkles



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Bakit ko ba ito sinulat, Epistolary, Lovers sana, M/M, Pagbigyan niyo na ako, Strangers to Friends, Wala naman ako ibang alam isulat kundi angst, Yoon Jeonghan-centric
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29294829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justsparkles/pseuds/justsparkles
Summary: isang minuto, andito si Wonwoo.sa susunod na minuto, wala na.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	lumiwanag ang mundo nang ika'y masilayan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [purpleblossoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleblossoms/gifts).



> ito'y isang maikling kwento lamang na naisip habang nakikinig sa isang playlist ko.
> 
> ang pamagat nito ay hango mula sa kanta ni Clara Benin na Araw't Gabi.

Isang kwento na nagsimula sa saya.

Jeonghan at Wonwoo.

Dalawang estranghero na pinagtagpo ng tadhana noong isang araw sa silid-aklatan ng kanilang paaralan. Tahimik na nag-aaral si Jeonghan para sa kanyang asignatura sa kasaysayan. Sa susunod na mga oras na ang markahang pagsusulit, kaya hindi siya pwedeng magpabaya. Sa kasamaang palad, siya ay babagsak na kung hindi mahihila ng eksam ang kanyang marka pataas.

Laking gulat ni Jeonghan nang kanyang iangat ang kanyang ulo, may nakaupo na sa harap niya.

“Pasensya na,” sabi ng bagong salta sa lamesa. “Wala na kasing mauupuan.”

Nang magmasid si Jeonghan sa paligid, tunay ngang wala nang maupuan, kaya tumango na lamang si Jeonghan bilang senyas na wala itong problema sa kanya.

“KAS 2?” tanong ng estranghero sa kanya.

“Oo,” sagot ni Jeonghan. “‘Yan din inaaral mo?”

Tumango ang estranghero. “Sino prof mo? Ramirez sa akin.”

“Akin din!” sabik na pagtugon ni Jeonghan. “2:30-4:00, TF.”

“Kaklase pala kita? Bakit hindi kita nakikita?” gulat na gulat na tanong ng kasama.

“Ah,” napakamot ng batok si Jeonghan sa kahihiyan. “Lagi akong absent, eh.”

“Huy, ikaw ba si Yoon?”

Kung kaya lang maluwa ang mga mata ni Jeonghan, siguro nalaglag na ito sa lamesa. Mukhang lagi itong hinahanap sa klase ng kanilang propesor, kaya nakilala na siya. Gusto sana ni Jeonghan magdahilan kung bakit lagi siyang wala, na kesyo may takdang-aralin o proyekto sa ibang mga asignatura, pero wala siyang paliwanag na maibibigay: likas na wala lang siyang gana pumasok.

_ Tangina, nakakahiya talaga. _

“Ako nga,” sabi ni Jeonghan. “At ikaw?”

“Jeon. Wonwoo Jeon,” pakilala ng kasama niyang mag-aral.

Parang pamilyar ang pangalan ni Wonwoo. “Hindi ko alam kung paano kita kilala, pero kilala kita.”

“Kasama ako sa konseho ng mga mag-aaral ng kolehiyo,” sabi ni Wonwoo.

_ Ah, tama. Taga-council. _

“Kaya pala pamilyar ka,” sabi ni Jeonghan. “Pasensya na, medyo tamad ‘tong kasama mo.”

“Loko,” biro ni Wonwoo sa kanya, habang nilalabas ang laptop para magsimula na mag-aral. “May mga naisulat ka naman mula sa mga nakaraang klase?”

“Meron. Galing sa kaibigan ko, si Joshua.”

“Buti naman,” binigyan siya ng mainit na ngiti ni Wonwoo. Kung para saan, hindi alam ni Jeonghan. Hindi na lamang niya pinansin ang kaklase, at bumalik sa masinsinang pag-aaral para sa pagsusulit mamaya.

Ang daming pangalan, ang daming petsa, ang daming kakabisaduhin. Kung hindi lang kinakailangan na kunin ang asignaturang ito, hindi na kinuha ni Jeonghan. Kaso kailangan niya punan ang mga yunit niya sa Kasaysayan para makapasok siya sa Kolehiyo ng Batas. Nasa ika-apat na taon na siya ng kolehiyo, kaya naghahanda na siya para sa susunod na kabanata ng buhay niya. Nakatakda na kay Jeonghan na magiging abogado siya, ayon sa kagustuhan ng kanyang ama.

Narinig ni Jeonghan ang paggalaw ng upuan sa tabi niya. Nang lumingon siya, katabi niya na si Wonwoo, dala-dala ang kanyang laptop.

“Ba’t nandito ka?” Hindi sinasadya ni Jeonghan magsungit, pero gulat siya sa paglipat ng kasama niya.

“Mukhang hirap ka na,” sabi ni Wonwoo. “Tulungan na kita.”

“Sigurado ka? Baka mamaya ginagawa mo lang ‘to para magpabango sa mata ng mga estudyante,” hirit ni Jeonghan sa kasama. Alam naman niya na ang galawan pagdating sa pulitika. Magpapabango ang mga kandidato, tapos kailangan panatilihin ang imahe. Mahirap na mahagisan ng black prop kung tatakbo sila ulit.

“Hindi ah!” Mabilis na depensa ni Wonwoo sa sarili. “Mas nakakapag-aral din kasi ako kapag nagtuturo.”

“Bahala ka,” sabi ni Jeonghan, sabay usog para magkaroon ng espasyo si Wonwoo.

* * *

Hindi aakalain ni Jeonghan na doon magsisimula ang lahat.

Kahit tapos na ang KAS 2, lagi nang magkasama sina Wonwoo at Jeonghan mag-aral, kumain, gumala. Hindi alam ni Jeonghan kung paano umusad ang pagkakaibigan nila ni Wonwoo, ngunit hindi naman niya itinatanggi na natutuwa siya sa presensya nito sa buhay niya.

Mula sa pagiging numero uno sa listahan ng hindi pumapasok, lahat na ng klase pinapasukan niya. Umaayos na rin ang mga marka sa mga klase, na nang magcheck siya ng CRS sa dulo ng unang semestre, halos lahat ng grado ay nasa uno na bahagi.

Nang magsimula na ang ikalawa at huling semestre niya sa pamantasan, nagseryoso na si Jeonghan. Malapit na ang pasahan ng requirements para sa pagpasok sa Kolehiyo ng Batas, at kailangan hilahin niya ulit ang kanyang marka para makasampa sa laude standing. Hindi alam paano ito gagawin ni Jeonghan, pero sigurado siyang kaya niya.

“Tsong,” ani ng kasama niyang si Seungcheol, “ano ba meron sa inyo ni Jeon?”

Naglalakad ang dalawa sa oval patungong Bulwagang Melchor. Susunduin ni Seungcheol ang kasintahan mula doon, at si Wonwoo, at tutungo sila ng Area 2 para mananghalian.

“Ha?” litong-lito si Jeonghan sa kung bakit nadawit bigla pangalan ni Wonwoo sa usapan.

“Wala, ang bilis niyo lang naging malapit sa isa’t isa. Sigurado bang hindi kayo nagkaroon ng isang madilim na gabi…?”

Hinagis na lamang ni Jeonghan ang librong hawak sa kaibigan na walang matinong sinasabi. “Tangina mo, tsong. Walang ganun. Kaibigan ko lang si Wonwoo.”

“Jeonghan,” napaseryoso na si Seungcheol. “Wala kang ibang kaibigan bukod sa amin ni Joshua. Ilang taon na. Anong espesyal dyan kay Wonwoo?”

Hindi rin ito masagot ni Jeonghan, dahil ilang buwan na rin niyang iniisip kung ano ba ang meron. Sa abot ng makakaya niya, ang alam lang ni Jeonghan ay nagkasundo lang sila, hanggang araw-araw na silang magkasama’t magkausap.

“Ingat, Jeonghan,” sabi ni Seungcheol, bilang pagputol sa malalim niya ring pag-iisip. “Pero hindi ko alam kung dapat ba si Wonwoo ang mag-iingat sa’yo, o ikaw ang mag-iingat sa kanya.”

Sakto.

Nakatayo sa harap ng Kolehiyo sina Wonwoo at Joshua, parehas na hinihintay ang dalawa.

Hindi alam kung paano napasok ni Wonwoo ang kanilang munting barkada, pero para bang natural lang ang pagsama nito sa kanila. Nasama na rin dito sina Mingyu at Minghao, mga matatalik na kaibigan nina Wonwoo. Lumaki lalo ang samahan, na hindi alam ni Jeonghan kung paano nangyari.

Ngunit nagpapasalamat pa rin siya na nakilala niya ito.

“Ano, tara na?” inakbayan na ni Wonwoo si Jeonghan, nang hawakan ni Seungcheol ang kamay ni Joshua.

“Tara, gusto ko na ng sisig,” natatawang sabi ni Jeonghan, sabay lakad papuntang sakayan.

* * *

Hindi maramdaman ni Jeonghan kung anong saya ang mararamdaman nang malaman na nakapasa siya sa eksam para makapasok sa Kolehiyo ng Batas.

Agad na hinanap niya si Wonwoo, dahil sila lang ang magkasama sa parehas na kolehiyo. Pinadalhan niya ito ng mensahe na kitain siya sa lobby ng kanilang gusali. Hindi mapakali si Jeonghan, sapagkat sa wakas, nararamdaman niyang umaayos na ang buhay niya unti-unti. Kung tatanungin siya noong ikatlong taon niya sa kolehiyo, at maaari pati sa unang bahagi ng ikaapat na taon niya, sasabihin ni Jeonghan na wala na siyang pakielam pa sa kinabukasan niya. Alam naman niyang kaya niya iraos ang buhay niya kahit papaano. Pero ngayon, tunay na masarap sa pakiramdam ang dahan-dahang makamit ang mga pangarap na dati niyang tinalikuran.

“Hoy! Nakapasa ka daw?!”

Rinig ni Jeonghan ang sigaw ni Wonwoo mula sa hagdan ng gusali. Agad tumakbo ang kaibigan patungo sa kanya, at sinalubong ng mainit na yakap.

Hindi aaminin ni Jeonghan, pero kinilig siya.

“At paano mo nalaman?” nagmaang-maangan si Jeonghan, habang naglalakad sila palabas ng gusali para mag-abang ng masasakyan patungong Katipunan.

“Sabi ni Gyu!” natutuwang sigaw ni Wonwoo. “Ikaw naman, lihim lihim ka pa sa amin!”

“Sasabihin ko naman! Kaya nga kita niyayaya!” mainit na depensa ni Jeonghan sa sarili.

“Parang gago ‘to, dapat natin ito i-celebrate!” inakbayan ni Wonwoo si Jeonghan.

Hindi alam ni Jeonghan kung bakit, ngunit bumilis bigla ang pagtibok ng puso niya. Para bang hindi sanay ang katawan sa pagdapli ng balat ni Wonwoo dito. Litong-lito si Jeonghan, dahil pati ang kamay ay napapasma na.

“Okay ka lang ba?” tanong ni Wonwoo nang makasakay na sila ng jeep.

Tumango na lamang si Jeonghan, pilit na itinulak ang kung ano man ang pumapasok sa isip niya.

* * *

Hindi na kaya itago ni Jeonghan.

Mahal niya na si Wonwoo.

Napagtanto na lamang niya noong nasa labas sila magkakaibigan, ipinagdiriwang ang pagtatapos nilang lahat sa kani-kanilang mga kurso. Dahil magkasintahan sina Seungcheol at Joshua, at Mingyu at Minghao, silang dalawa na lang ang naiwang mga  _ single  _ sa kanilang barkada.

Sanay si Jeonghan na malambing si Wonwoo, pero hindi niya akalain na si Wonwoo magluluto ng pagkain, ultimong magsusubo sa kanya ng karneng inihaw. Ramdam na ramdam ni Jeonghan ang pag-init ng mga pisngi, ang pagngatog ng kanyang mga tuhod, at ang pagkalam ng sikmura. Ilang linggo niya rin ito pilit inisip dahil ayaw niyang magpapasok ng ideya na maaari silang maging higit pa sa magkaibigan, dahil ayaw niya masira ang naipundar sa relasyon.

Ngayon, naiwan siya na nalilito sa mga nararamdaman niya.

“Oh, ang tahimik mo?” tanong ni Joshua, habang nagliligpit na sila ng gamit sa condo.

Huling gabi na nila sa lugar na kung saan apat na taon silang namalagi. Sa Linggo na ang araw ng pagtatapos nila, kaya kailangan na nilang lumisan sa condo, at umuwi na sa kani-kaniyang bahay (na magkalapit pa rin naman).

“Ha?” nabalik sa realidad si Jeonghan, at dali-daling nag-ayos ng mga damit na nakasabog sa sahig.

“Wonwoo?”

Ang bilis makuha ni Joshua ang iniisip niya.  _ Tangina _ .

“Ano meron?” ani ni Jeonghan, hindi na lamang pinansin ang kumento ng kaibigan niya.

“Ako pa talaga niloloko mo?” umupo sa tabi niya ang matalik niyang kaibigan. “Akala mo ba hindi ko napapansin?”

“Shuji…”

“Halatang-halata naman, Han,” sabi ni Joshua. “Halata rin namin nina Hao na binabalik ni Wonwoo ang mga nararamdaman mo.”

Dahil may natitira pang katinuan si Jeonghan, hindi na lamang niya pinansin ang huling pangungusap na binitawan ni Joshua. Bagkus, nagpatuloy ito sa pagtutupi ng damit, at pagsasalansan nito sa maleta.

“Sige, magbingi-bingian ka,” banta ni Joshua. “Baka mamaya, huli na ang lahat.”

“Shuji, ayoko,” madiin na bitaw ni Jeonghan. “Hindi ako papayag na mahulog nanaman. Alam naman natin ang huling nangyari noong ibinigay ko ang puso ko.”

“Oh, masamang impluwensya, ginago ka. Tapos?” hindi na napigilan ni Joshua ang matatalim na pananalita tungkol sa dating kasintahan ni Jeonghan--ang siyang muntikan nang sumira ng buhay ng kanyang kaibigan.

“Ayoko na ulit, Shuji.”

“Tangina mo, Jeonghan. Sa totoo lang. Kung alam mo lang kung gaano lumiwanag ang buhay mo noong dumating si Wonwoo. Gulat nga ako ngayon ka lang nalaglag eh,” sabi ni Joshua.

Ayaw pa rin isipin ni Jeonghan ang katotohanan na mahal niya na nga si Wonwoo. Mahal man niya, hindi pa rin niya kaya isugal ang puso niya para sa kanya. Hindi pa siya handa.

“Nasa huli ang pagsisisi, Jeonghan. Sinasabi ko sa’yo,” nagpatuloy na lamang sila sa pag-aayos ng gamit nila, wala nang salita ang nabanggit pa.

* * *

Biyernes ng umaga nang siya’y ayain ni Wonwoo lumabas.

“Tayo lang?” tanong ni Jeonghan nang dumating na siya sa Luneta Park.

“Oo,” ngumiti na lamang si Wonwoo, at ginabayan si Jeonghan papuntang Pambansang Museo.

Pangarap ni Jeonghan makadayo ng Maynila para ikutin ang bagong bukas na gusali ng Pambansang Museo. Bukod sa maganda ang arkitektura nito, mahilig talaga si Jeonghan pumunta sa mga museo. Kadalasan, sina Seungcheol at Joshua kasama niya, kaya naninibago siyang andito si Wonwoo.

Habang nag-iikot sila, hindi mapigilan ni Jeonghan ang mamangha sa paligid niya. Bukod sa mga  _ fossil _ na nakita, ibang klase ang mga  _ exhibit  _ na nakahanda para sa mga tao. Masaya niyang hinihila si Wonwoo patungo sa iba’t ibang bahagi ng gusali, puno ng kapanabikan sa pagpapaliwanag ng ibang mga  _ exhibit _ .

Hindi na nga namalayan ni Jeonghan na hawak niya ang kamay ni Wonwoo halos maghapon.

“Masaya ka?” simpleng tanong ni Wonwoo, habang magkatabi silang nakaupo sa LRT, pauwi na ng Quezon City.

“Sobra,” sabi ni Jeonghan. “Salamat, Wonwoo.”

“Wala ‘yon,” mahinang sagot ni Wonwoo. Tila mukhang may bumabagabag sa kanya, na hindi alam ni Jeonghan kung dapat ba niyang tanungin ito.

“Han,” tawag siya bigla ni Wonwoo.

“Hmm?”

“Mahal na mahal kita.”

Natigil ang mundo ni Jeonghan sa biglaang pag-amin ng kasama niya. Hindi niya alam kung ano ba dapat ang reaksyon na ipapamalas, lalo na’t nasa pampublikong transportasyon sila. Ni hindi gumagalaw si Wonwoo, at nakadungaw lamang sa bintana, pinagmamasdan ang mga kalsadang nadadaanan ng tren.

“Hindi mo kailangan sagutin,” tinuloy ni Wonwoo. “Gusto ko lang malaman mo.”

Hindi na napigilan ni Jeonghan, at hinawakan na lamang ang kamay ni Wonwoo. Mukhang hindi nito inasahan ang pagdaupang-palad na naganap, at nilingon si Jeonghan. Kita sa mga mata ang gulat, at kita sa mga labi na pinipigilan niyang magpamalas ng ngiting napakatamis na sana.

“Salamat,” na lamang ang nasabi ni Jeonghan. Hindi niya kayang umamin. Hindi niya kasing tapang si Wonwoo.

Ngunit hahayaan niya ang sarili na malunod sa pagmamahal ni Wonwoo. Kung ano man ang kayang ibigay nito, tatanggapin at tatanggapin niya. At sa tamang panahon, ibabalik niya ito.

Ibabalik niya ito kapag handa na siya.

* * *

Wala si Wonwoo sa kanilang araw ng pagtatapos.

Hinanap ni Jeonghan sa hanay ng mga nagsitapos ng Pilosopiya si Wonwoo, ngunit hindi niya talaga makita ito.

Buong umaga, litong-lito siya sa kung bakit wala si Wonwoo. Akala nga niya, siya ang mauuna dahil kasama siya sa konseho. Sila kadalasan tumutulong sa pag-aayos ng mga kailangan ng kanilang kolehiyo para sa mga pagdiriwang tulad nito.

Ngunit walang bakas ni Wonwoo ang araw na ito.

Lumapit sa kanya sina Seungcheol at Joshua, at niyakap siya ng napakahigpit.

“Tapos na!” sigaw ni Seungcheol, hawak-hawak ang sablay na nailipat na sa kaliwang balikat. “Tangina, tapos na tayo!”

“Hindi pa rin ako makapaniwala,” luhang-luha si Joshua. “Tapos na tayo? Hindi ko alam kung ano ba dapat kong maramdaman, sa totoo lang.”

Hindi pa rin umiimik si Jeonghan. Parang hindi kumpleto ang araw. Hindi niya madama ang ligaya sa pagtatapos dahil wala si Wonwoo. Ang lalim ng pangungulila niya para sa binata, na hindi siya makausap nina Seungcheol at Joshua ng maayos.

“Han?” inalog-alog siya ni Joshua, ngunit hindi pa rin siya sumasagot.

“Anong nangyari?” bakas sa mukha ni Seungcheol ang pag-aalala.

“Jeonghan.”

Gulat ang dalawang kaibigan niya nang makita sina Minghao at Mingyu, na tila seryoso ang mukha.

“Si Wonwoo?” tanong ni Joshua sa dalawa.

Imbes na sagutin ang tanong, nag-abot ng sobre si Mingyu kay Jeonghan. “Patawad, Jeonghan. Hindi ko pwede sabihin ang laman nito.”

Niyakap nina Mingyu at Hao sina Seungcheol at Joshua, bago bigyan ng mainit na yakap ni Minghao si Jeonghan.

“Pasensya na, Jeonghan,” sabi ni Minghao. “Gustuhin man namin sabihin, hindi talaga kami pwede magsalita. Nasa liham na ‘yan lahat.”

* * *

_ Aking sinta, _

_ Ikaw na ang tahanan at mundo. _

_ Korni ko ba? Pasensya na. Pero totoo naman ang sinasabi ng mga katagang ‘yan. _

_ Hindi ko alam kung ano ang madaling paraan para sabihin sa’yo ito, dahil matagal naman nang nakaukit ito sa plano ko. Nakatakda na ito magmula noong umapak ako ng kolehiyo. Ngunit habang papalapit ang mga araw, hindi ko alam kung bakit mas bumibigat ang dibdib ko gawin ito. Tila napakahirap para sa akin ang isulat itong liham na ito. _

_ Jeonghan, umalis na ako. _

_ Sa oras na binabasa mo ito, malamang, wala na ako sa Maynila. _

_ Napagkasunduan namin ng mga magulang ko na sa Amerika ako magpapatuloy ng pag-aaral ng Batas, lalo na’t natanggap ako sa isang prestihiyosong paaralan. Kasalanan ang tanggihan ito, lalo na’t sigurado akong babatukan mo ako ng isang libong beses kapag nalaman mong hindi ako tumuloy. _

_ Pasensya na kung hindi ko sinabi sa’yo. _

_ Hindi kasi kita kayang iwan. _

_ Gusto ko sanang sisihin ka, dahil nang dumating ang liham ng pagtanggap mula Amerika, gusto ko itong punitin at sunugin. Kung hindi ako umupo sa tabi mo sa silid-aklatan, siguro hindi ganito kahirap para sa akin ang umalis ng Pilipinas. Mas madali siguro sa akin ang talikuran ang buhay na naitayo ko dito, at magsimula muli sa Amerika. _

_ Pero nakilala kita. _

_ Ikaw, ikaw ang nagbago ng takbo ng buhay ko. _

_ Kwinento sa akin ni Joshua ang ginawa sa’yo ng dati mong kasintahan. Na hinila ka patungo sa masasamang bagay at masasamang bisyo, tapos bigla kang iniwan sa ere, nalaglag sa matigas na sahig, sugatan. Hindi mo alam kung paano ka pala babangon muli. Kung hindi ka tinulungan nina Joshua at Seungcheol, baka matagal nang may nangyari sa’yo. _

_ Magddrop ka na daw sana sa KAS 2 sakaling hindi ka pumasa sa eksam. Kaso nakilala mo ako. Paano ba ‘yan? :) _

_ Noon pa lang, may gusto na ako sa’yo. Kaso ang sungit mo. _

_ Biro lang. Mahal ko pati yang kasungitan mo. _

_ Alam kong hindi mo masusuklian mga nararamdaman ko, dahil hindi ka pa siguro handa magmahal muli, pero Jeonghan, kung sakali man, kung sakali lang, na mahal mo rin ako, ngayon pa lang, nagpapasalamat na ako. Hindi ko kailanman kinailangan na mahalin mo ako pabalik, dahil kuntento na akong mahalin ka. Kung parehas tayo ng nararamdaman, ako na siguro ang pinakamasayang tao sa balat ng lupa. _

_ Kaso tangina talaga, kailangan ko umalis. _

_ ‘Di bale, alam ko namang paaalisin mo rin ako. Hindi ka papayag na hindi ko makamit pangarap ko. _

_ Hindi ko kaya hingin na hintayin mo ako, dahil hindi iyon ang nararapat sa’yo. Kaya ito na lang ipangako mo sa akin: kung magmamahal ka (muli?), ibigay mo buong puso mo, dahil sigurado akong hinding-hindi ka sasaktan ng mokong na ‘yon. Makakatikim ng sapak kay Gyu ‘yon, binilin ko na. _

_ Panigurado na nasa eroplano ako, matindi ang pangungulila ko sa’yo. _

_ Hay, Jeonghan Yoon. _

_ Maging masaya ka, ha? Ito lang ang tanging hangad ko para sa’yo. _

_ ‘Wag mo na ako subukan hanapin, dahil tinanggal ko na lahat ng social media ko, para makapagpokus sa pag-aaral. _

_ Medyo umaasa ako na sana pagbalik ko, ako (pa rin) ang laman ng puso mo. Pero kung hindi, basta maligaya ka, wala na akong hihingin pa. _

_ Paalam, Jeonghan. _

_ Hanggang sa muling pagkikita, _

_ Wonwoo _

Hindi na napigilan ni Jeonghan ang mga luhang tumulo mula sa mga mata.

Tama si Joshua. Nasa huli nga ang pagsisisi.

Isang kwentong nagtatapos sa lumbay.

Jeonghan at Wonwoo.

Nagsimula sa dalawang estranghero na pinagtagpo ng tadhana noong isang araw sa silid-aklatan ng kanilang paaralan. Nagtatapos bilang dalawang magkaibigan na sana’y binigyan ng pagkakataon ang mga pusong magmahal muli.

Ngunit kahit sabi ng karamihan ay tapos na ang kanilang kwento, hindi pa rin naniniwala si Jeonghan na ito na ang dulo.

Siya’y umaasang panandaliang paghihiwalay lang ito, dahil puno siya ng pag-asa na balang araw, maitutuloy ng kapalaran ang kwento nilang dalawa, at pagtatagpuin muli. Pagtatagpuin sila bilang dalawang taong handa na para sa pag-ibig, at para bigyan ng pagkakataon ang isa’t isa ipamalas ang pagmamahal na kaya nilang ibigay.

**Author's Note:**

> Maaari niyo akong sigawan sa [twitter](https://twitter.com/justsparklesss) o sa [curious cat](curiouscat.me/justsparkles).


End file.
